The rapid proliferation of computing technology and computing devices has resulted in ever-increasing amounts of electronically accessible data. In many cases, such data is organized into databases or other datasets. In some cases, these datasets include vast numbers of entries, which may complicate efforts to search, explore, or otherwise interact with the dataset. Accordingly, various information retrieval technologies have been developed to improve user interaction with these datasets. One such technology is faceted search technology.
Faceted search technology provides a unique way of interacting with a dataset. As one example, a faceted search may be used to locate entries of a dataset that share specific characteristics, aspects, features, or other attributes. For example, a faceted search may exclude or otherwise filter out entries that are not associated with each of one or more target attributes. As a specific example, faceted searching may be employed to search an inventory database by price range, manufacturer, and/or specific specifications. Likewise, faceted searching may be employed to search an electronic library catalog by subject matter, keyword, publisher, and/or author.